


I Spy

by gambling_with_desire



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 6x03 fic, Bellarke, Canon Compliant, becho is there but this is definitely a bellarke fic, diyoza is literally all of us, minor becho - background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambling_with_desire/pseuds/gambling_with_desire
Summary: 6x03 fic in which Diyoza casually lets it slip that she thinks Bellarke are together and Bellamy is Madi's dad. Glorious awkwardness ensues.





	I Spy

**Author's Note:**

> 6x03 spoilers!!! read at your own risk and all that
> 
> context: this fic starts on the eligius ship after bellamy shuts the door on octavia, and ends right before russell and simone walk into the tavern towards the end of the episode
> 
> based on [this post](https://idontcarewhatmyusernameis9.tumblr.com/post/184928622002/so-does-diyoza-know-that-bellamy-and-clarke)
> 
> enjoy! :)

Madi and Gaia had started gaining feeling in their limbs again when Bellamy and Echo strapped them into their seats. As Raven flew the ship to what would hopefully become their new home, Diyoza observed Bellamy. He kept a watchful eye on Madi the whole time, and he sighed heavily in relief when she started wiggling her fingers and kicking her legs in front of her experimentally.

 

Before they’d even completely landed, he was already unbuckling his seat belt and limping over to her. He helped her out of her seat and held her upright, murmuring encouragements when she took a few shaky steps forward.

 

Carrying Madi and Gaia all the way back to the tavern was not an option, due to Bellamy and Raven’s bum legs and Diyoza’s very pregnant state. So Bellamy had insisted that he and Madi, and Echo and Gaia, walk around the bridge for a bit until the two girls could handle it on their own. All the tension flooded out of him as Madi gained her strength back.

 

“Let’s try one more lap around this room, okay?” He urged Madi after a few minutes, guiding her slowly around the bridge. She rolled her eyes and batted his arm away lightly when she noticed that Echo and Gaia had already stopped. They’d joined Raven and Diyoza on a nearby bench, and the four of them watched ‒ not even attempting to contain their mirth ‒ as Bellamy got sassed by a 13-year-old.

 

“I told you, I can walk fine now.” Madi pointed at his injured leg and then placed her hands on her hips defiantly. “ _ You’re _ the one who’s limping. You should take it easy. Save your strength for the  _ actual _ walk back.”

 

She waited ever so patiently for his response, and as the silence between them stretched, the smugness on her face grew.

 

Amused chuckles erupted among the women and Diyoza smirked. The kid had a point and she knew it.

 

Apparently Bellamy knew it too. He took a deep breath, and Diyoza could see him fighting the urge to argue. Eventually, he coolly leaned against the nearest wall, crossed his arms over his chest, and nodded at her.

 

“Fine. One lap on your own, and then we’re outta here.”

 

Madi started to protest, but he cut her off with a firm but gentle “Please, Madi.” She noticed the serious look on his face, and apparently realized that appeasing him was the easiest option, so she huffed and started walking. She even broke out into a jog and shot him a bored look, just to prove a point. He shook his head disapprovingly, all the while fighting back a smirk.

 

It was sweet, really, to see how much he obviously cared for and worried about Madi. Diyoza had never really encountered such a devoted father before, and it brought the subtlest of smiles to her face.

 

Eventually, after pestering her a little bit more just for fun, Bellamy cleared Madi to walk back on her own. As Diyoza watched him make a grand show of escorting the teenager to the door, teasingly informing her of the importance of patience and caution while she rolled her eyes in feigned annoyance, the woman’s hands drifted to her baby bump.

 

_ Just a few more months. _

 

Diyoza couldn’t wait to hold her baby in her arms, which was something that surprised even her. She’d never been the maternal type. She was always a lone wolf, mostly going out of her way to never feel any real attachments or obligations to anyone. Before her pregnancy, she’d never had the desire to be someone’s mother. Never really understood the appeal. But when she found out she was carrying a baby, it was as if her whole world view had changed. Now she was genuinely excited to raise her baby and watch her grow up, and Bellamy’s adorable interactions with Madi only further cemented that excitement.

 

But an undeniable sense of sorrow filled her as she realized that her child wouldn’t have a loving father, or any father at all, really, since the guy had been dead for over a century. Obviously Diyoza would love her daughter enough to make up for that loss (not that Mccreary's death could really be  _considered_ a loss), but Hope’s situation would still be a far cry from the happy family that Madi seemed to have with Clarke and Bellamy. Diyoza wondered if Madi knew how lucky she was to have two living, sane, adoring parents.

 

The trek to Sanctum was fairly short, though not as short as it probably would’ve been had all members of their party been injury-free and, well, not _with child_. Diyoza was out of breath within five minutes, and Bellamy tried to hide his pain, but he spent the majority of the walk leaning on Echo for support. Raven was obviously sympathetic to him, but she didn’t shy away from calling him a wimp to lighten the mood a bit.

 

They finally reached the tavern and Madi broke out into a sprint when she saw Clarke. Happy embraces and warm greetings were shared all around, and Diyoza stood off to the side to catch her breath. After checking on Murphy, Bellamy hobbled over to Madi and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

 

“You doin’ okay?” He asked her concernedly. She nodded and shot him an appreciative smile.

 

“Why? What happened?” Clarke asked anxiously, looking between the two of them. Madi sighed, knowing that Clarke would probably get upset.

 

“These people in the forest shot us with darts so we couldn’t move, and they performed some kind of ritual,” she explained. Clarke’s frown deepened as she considered this.

 

“The paralytic darts the Children of Gabriel used on Delilah,” she concluded mostly to herself, and Bellamy’s brows furrowed at her in confusion. Clearly he’d missed something. The worry on Clarke’s face then grew—which Diyoza previously wouldn’t have thought was even possible—as she seemed to remember something. “Were you hurt?” She placed her hands on Madi’s cheeks while she spoke, and then began fussing over her child to check for signs of injury. She paid extra attention to Madi’s exposed skin, frantically muttering something about checking for cuts and making sure Madi didn’t have any blood on her before the people from Sanctum came back.

 

“I feel fine, I promise. It wore off a little while ago,” Madi reassured, catching her mother’s hands in her own to still them. She nodded her head once in Bellamy’s direction. “He wouldn’t leave me alone until he knew I was okay.”

 

She rolled her eyes as she said it, but her tone was teasing and appreciative. Clarke looked up at Bellamy and blinked for a few moments as she observed him with this new knowledge. She raised her eyebrows at him and he shrugged in response, a small but sweet smile tugging on the corners of his lips. Clarke gave a half-smile in return.

 

Despite Madi’s reassurances though, Clarke still didn’t look completely convinced when she ducked her gaze and re-focused her attention back on her child. If it were any other time, Diyoza probably would’ve rolled her eyes. But even just a few months shy of actually having her baby, her maternal instincts were already kicking in, so she could sympathize with Clarke’s anxiety.

 

“Bellamy really was watching over her the whole time,” Diyoza added casually in an attempt to mollify Clarke, whose eyes darted over to her for the first time. “He didn’t leave her side once after we took off. Even helped her do some laps around the ship when we landed until she could walk on her own.”

 

That definitely caught Clarke’s attention. She blinked at Diyoza for a few seconds, her expression softening as she turned back to Bellamy. Diyoza watched Bellamy duck his head bashfully as Clarke gazed at him in what could only be described as pure adoration. She placed a hand on his arm and gave it a gentle squeeze, and his eyes sought out her face once more. She simpered, wholeheartedly thankful and adoring, and his answering smile was so soft. It was a look that seemed to be reserved specifically for Clarke, as Diyoza hadn't seen him direct it at anyone but her. Clarke nodded just slightly at him, just a miniscule tilt of her head, and he answered with a subtle twitch of his mouth and a few blinks. They went on like that for a few moments, having a whole unspoken conversation while the rest of the world completely fell away around them.

 

_ Young love,  _ Diyoza thought to herself, arching an amused eyebrow and rolling her eyes to herself. She then turned her attention to Madi and said, “Dads can really suck sometimes, but you’ve got a pretty great one, kid.”

 

All the murmured conversations around them suddenly stopped, and the atmosphere of the whole room changed in that moment.

 

Clarke pulled her hand away from Bellamy’s arm as instantly as if it had burned her. They both stared wide-eyed at Diyoza, completely snapped out of their previous reverie, while a roomful of heads whirled around in surprise to gauge both of their reactions at those words. A loaded silence that Diyoza didn’t totally understand followed.

 

Some of them, like Jackson and Jordan, looked very confused while they regarded Clarke, Madi, and Bellamy, like they were trying to solve a complicated math problem in their heads. Others, like Emori and Echo, were completely nonplussed by Diyoza's words. The most interesting ones, though, were Raven, Murphy, Miller, and Abby, who all appeared to be incredibly uncomfortable as they shared knowing looks out of the corners of their eyes.

 

Madi was the first to speak.

 

“Bellamy’s not my father,” she stated in a curious tone.

 

Diyoza’s eyebrows rose at that, and she directed her gaze at the man in question,  who was avoiding all the eyes that were on him, and then at Clarke, who was shaking her head slightly as if to clear it.

 

“Madi’s my  _ adopted _ daughter,” she stated with an awkward smile.

 

“Ah,” Diyoza responded, nodding. “Makes sense. I just figured that you two had her when you were still pretty young,” she explains, gesturing between Bellamy and Clarke.

 

Clarke paled, eyes widening again in panic, and she was suddenly very pointedly looking  _ anywhere _ but in Bellamy’s direction.

 

Bellamy, on the other hand, had his eyebrows raised practically up to his hairline, and he blinked multiple times as he fixed his stare on the floor in front of Diyoza’s feet. The rest of his body was completely tensed up.

 

“Oof,” Murphy chuckled lowly from his seat in the back. Raven whacked him on the back of the head, earning herself a yelp in response, but altogether effectively shutting him up. The damage had already been done, though. Madi suddenly seemed to understand why everyone was behaving so strangely, and she had to clamp her mouth shut to hold back laughter in response to Murphy’s outburst.

 

Echo studied Bellamy’s profile as he awkwardly cleared his throat.

 

“What am I missing here?” Diyoza inquired, not understanding all the strange reactions she was receiving. Clarke sputtered a bit as she responded.

 

“Uh, he’s not— It’s— We’re just—.” She cut herself off abruptly, leaving her sentence unfinished, and judging by the flustered look on her face, she didn’t even know  _ how _ to finish it.

 

The silence may have been tense before, but it was practically suffocating after Clarke gave up on her fumbling explanation. No one moved, and Diyoza could swear that no one  _ breathed _ either. It was all getting to be a little too dramatic for her, if she was being honest, and she fixed the room with a flat look as she waited for someone to just get on with it. Everyone’s eyes were darting all around at the awkwardness as they waited for someone to say something.

 

“Bellamy’s with Echo,” Emori finally spoke up, directing a somewhat disapproving glare at Diyoza, who was genuinely taken aback.

 

“ _ Oh _ ,” She said in a way that made it very clear that she did  _ not _ know that. Bellamy shifted uncomfortably, taking a largely unnoticed step that distanced himself from both Clarke and Echo simultaneously.

 

_Looks like I made a bit of a mess,_ Diyoza smugly observed to herself.

 

“Oops,” she added wryly, smirking.

 

If she’d wanted to stir the pot a little, she might’ve nonchalantly mentioned that she didn’t get that vibe from Bellamy and Echo. To her, their dynamic seemed more like a comradery between a colonel and his loyal soldier than a romantic love between partners. She was truly surprised that Clarke and Bellamy weren’t together, what with all the co-parenting and the nauseatingly soft gazes they shared on regular basis. But maybe she’d just read the situation wrong. Still, sometimes it was fun to cause a little chaos, and she could’ve easily just lit that fire and stepped back to watch it burn.

 

However, although she’d never admit it, Clarke and Madi were starting to grow on her. They were both plucky and defiant in a way that Diyoza couldn’t help but respect, especially considering how young they both were, so causing any sort of drama in their little family at this point was of no interest to her.

 

Instead, she went with a cool shrug and a casual, “Sorry. I’m kept firmly out of the loop these days.”

 

That seemed to reconcile the tension a bit. Everyone began gradually moving on and talking amongst themselves, but every now and then, each person would steal glances at Clarke or Bellamy. Diyoza rested her hands on her belly as she observed the two of them. Clarke was fixing Madi with a disapproving look as the teenager smirked knowingly at her, but she did peak shyly at Bellamy out of the corner of her eye once when Madi wasn’t looking. Bellamy had migrated to the back of the room again and was watching Murphy and Raven argue about something, though Diyoza could tell he wasn’t really listening to anything they were saying. His arms were crossed over his chest, his brows were furrowed pensively, and he appeared to be deep in thought. It seemed as though it was taking all his willpower to keep himself from glancing over at Clarke.

 

_ There’s definitely a story there,  _ Diyoza concluded to herself as she peeled her attention away from the two of them.

 

She snuck a final glance over at Echo, whose narrowed eyes were darting back and forth between Bellamy and Clarke, surveying them curiously as if it was the first time she was seeing them. She didn’t move a muscle or say a word until the Sanctum leader and his wife walked through the door of the tavern just a few minutes later.

 

Maybe Diyoza had stirred the pot a little after all.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr if ya want! @belllamyblakekru


End file.
